What's Up Docs?
by gogirrrr
Summary: How the rest of Kim & Kerry conversation went at Doc Magoo's ("Rock, Paper, Scissors" - 7x11) (Ch 1) Then leading up to (Ch 2 & 3) AND how I think their first "night" together went (Ch. 3 & 4). I started writing this fanfic before the airing of "Surrender" (7x12) so forget everything that happened in that eppy, except for the whole Kerry/Warehouse explosion thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note – Part 1**: This fic was originally written in from January – September 2001. And it was publish on FF sites that are now long, long gone. I sincerely thank the Calzona (Grey's Anatomy) fandom and its FF writers for reminding me that FF isn't dead and in the general scheme of things, this fic isn't completely half bad. So therefore, It deserves to be reborn as it was originally enjoyed by a few. Holla out to any Chalupas still out there and a deep longing kiss to seven special women, who should know who they are.

**Author's Note – Part 2**: the italicized parts are internal dialogue, which I am/was kinda obsessed with

**Author's Note – Part 3**: All "ER" characters and institutions are the property of Warner Bros., ConstantC Productions and Amblin Television. "Bugs Bunny" characters and institutions belong to Warner Bros. Karen and Aimee – they are mine, all mine!) Janet Jackson belongs to Virgin Records. Scrabble is a trademark of Hasbro Inc. The rules of Strip Scrabble contained within this fanfic were created by ME. Characters from "When Harry Met Sally" were created by the late, great Nora Ephron.

I mean no harm. Strictly for enjoyment purposes only.

Hella Crazy Thanks to: Sonnychibagrrl and Shannon (thanks for the inspiration(s) and all the fanfic talkdowns – Parts 3 & 4 would NEVER-ever have been born had it not been for the two of you – kneeling before you both with chocolate and strawberries) and Wigbee (thanks for the use of "Chief")

Beta: none, so all the mess is my own

Chapters: 1 (originally written in January 2001), 2 (originally written in February 2001), 3 (Originally written June 2001), and 4 (Originally written in September 2001)

* * *

___**Present Day (approximately three weeks after **____**Kim and Kerry's first night together**_)

_Dammit!_ Kerry punched her steering wheel. She leaned back, closed her eyes and let out a cleansing sigh.

"You did the right thing. You did the right thing. You did…..," Kerry stopped her mantra mid-sentence.

She looked down at her beeper. It was Kim. Sweet, beautiful Kim. Kerry fumbled through her purse and found her cell phone. But before she had a chance to dial, it rang.

_Shit!_, she thought. She had told Carter to call her in the car if any of the sweatshop victims' statuses changed, she answered, "Dr. Weaver."

"Dr. Weaver, you are wanted here STAT."

Kerry let out another sigh and softened her voice. "Hey, you. You're certainly a voice for sore ears."

Although Kim was called to the ER on five consults today, none of the requests came from Kerry. "So, how did it end up tonight? I'm really sorry we didn't get a chance to steal a moment."

"Me too. Well, at least I got to admire you a few times from across the room."

Kim laughed. Kerry sighed again.

"Kerry, you did the right thing. You did what you had to do. What you were required to do. You can't keep beating yourself up for this. You're not the bad guy in all this. You do know that don't you?"

"Yeah I do." Kerry's voice started to crack. She was beginning to cry. She quickly cleared her throat, "Listen, I don't want to think about it...at least not tonight."

"Fine. You got it. How far away are you?"

"I actually just got in the car."

"Perfect, dinner should be ready by the time you get here."

"You cooked?"

Kim laughed. "Yes, I cooked. After my shift, I ran to Jewels to pick up a few things."

"What's on the docket this evening, my lady?"

"Chicken Kiev."

Kerry smiled. Chicken Kiev was what Kerry cooked for Kim the next night after their talk at Doc Magoos. They've now christened that next evening as their official first date. And as Kim calls it, it is their first date where they were both 'in the same place.' Chicken Kiev has quickly become very meaningful to them.

"I thought today called for Chicken Kiev," Kim said, as if reading Kerry's mind. "And before you say anything, yes, this time I am following all the directions. No embellishing the recipe and no burnt dinner tonight."

"I'm going to make a real chef out of you yet."

Kim continued stirring the butter melting in the saucepan. "You know I am actually enjoying this. And to think a month ago my pantry was filled with ramen noodles and mac & cheese." Kim put down the spoon and started to laugh. "Hey, did I tell you my mom is ecstatic that I'm cooking? I never in a million years thought I would be using more than two stove burners at a time and here I am with breadcrumbs in my hair. How will I ever repay you?"

"Quid pro quo, remember?"

"Hmmmm, hurry up and get here."

"On my way." As Kerry was about to fold her cell phone, she quickly added, "Kim? Kim? You still there?"

"Kerry? Yeah? What? What's wrong?"

"I-I-I can't wait to see you."

"Me too. Bye."

"Bye."

Kerry closed her phone and proceeded to race down I-94.

The traffic is light tonight. _It will probably only take 30 minutes to get to Kim's_, Kerry thought.

It's been three weeks since that night at Doc Magoos.

* * *

_**Three weeks ago (immediately after Episode 7x11, "Rock, Paper, Scissors")**_

Kerry walked towards the exit. _Oh, Carter. What the hell is she going to do with Carter? Vicodin. What the hell was he thinking?_ Kerry's head hurt.

She now stood in front of the ER doors. Finally. For the first time in 10 hours, Kerry felt some peace, some quiet, some solace. With each deep breath she took, she allowed more cold air to fill her lungs. Good thoughts in; Bad thoughts out.

Today was a typical non-stop day in the ER: Mr. Polarski's bi-weekly visit; Carter's drug mule; Kovac's Bishop; and that poor woman, who lost both her husband and her daughter. Damn drunks! But then there was Kim.

Their kiss in the lounge sent Kerry running for the hills. For the last two weeks, Kerry had managed to avoid Kim successfully. The immediate days after the kiss, Kerry prayed that Kim would not ambush her again. Kerry needed space. She needed to detox – detox from Kim, from the kiss. Kerry hovered over the admit desk as much as she could, allowing her to overhear when the other doctors asked Randi to page the Psych Department for a consult. She would turn her keen hearing to hypersensitive, filter the noise for Kim's voice or the mention of her name, and duck into the safety of the supply room.

A week after the kiss, Kerry would spin around each time the door to the lounge opened, hoping it was Kim. But for the next few days, the ER did not require one psych consult.

Then Kerry started to miss Kim. She even called Kim at home only to find that Kim's answering machine still did not work.

And in the last few days, not seeing Kim was almost habit. Even Lady Luck lent a hand: all of Kerry's patients during the last fortnight did not require a psych consult. Until Mr. Polarski.

_Damn her! And her eyebrows! And her smirk! And her condescending tone! And Carter for paging Kim! And my heart for jumping when Kim found me in the drug room! And my mind for being so defensive and sarcastic!_

One thing Kerry did know was she did not want Kim out of her life. On the contrary, Kim was the best thing to happen to Kerry in a very long time. She is a great listener. She is a respected colleague. And she is just so beautiful. Oh, and they work well together. Kerry did not want to lose this special bond that she had been searching for a long time. It was the next steps that scared Kerry. Kerry hated being surprised. She hated being unprepared. She hated not excelling at everything. And what Kim wanted from Kerry was something new.

Kerry continued the short walk to Doc Magoos. _Thank goodness, Kim told her office where she would be. I hope she's still there. I hope she's alone. I hope I figure out what I'm going to say._ Kerry took one more hit of cold air and opened the door. Exhale, Bad thoughts out.

Kerry hated Kim's tone. Kerry did not want to return to being friendly coworkers. They had come so far. Kerry did not want that and told Kim. But Kim got up and started to leave. _No, wait, don't leave. I thought that's what you wanted to hear!_

"Kim, please." _No, not the coat. Please put the coat down!_ Kerry was screaming in her head.

As Kim put her coat on, Kerry got up and placed herself squarely in front of Kim.

"I'd like you to stay."

Kerry had blocked Kim in. She held Kim's right hand and placed her cane on Kim's left.

Kim looked at Kerry for what seemed like hours. Kerry searched Kim's face for a hint of what she was feeling. Nothing.

"Fine. You have 5 minutes."

Kim sat back down and looked at Kerry stoned faced. Although Kerry was excited over Kim staying, she was unnerved by the loud silence between them.

Kerry quickly and awkwardly asked, "Did you have dinner?"

Kim stared at Kerry, expressionless and nodded.

"OK, how about I order some coffee and dessert?"

Kim nodded again.

_Say something. Say anything. Something funny. I need to at least make her smile_, Kerry thought. "Bugs Bunny," Kerry blurted.

Kim arched an eyebrow. "Bugs Bunny?"

"Yes, yes, what's your favorite Bugs Bunny episode?"

"What's my favorite Bugs Bunny episode?"

Kerry smiled at the progress. Complete silence to mimicking - we're getting there, Kerry thought. "I love Bugs Bunny. One of my favorite things to do is to watch Bugs Bunny. I have about 10 Bugs Bunny video tapes."

Kim continued her staring and then began to laugh. Kerry shoots, she scores! "Interesting, you never struck me as a Bugs Bunny fan."

"There's a lot about me that you don't know. Things I'd like to share with you." Kerry was taken aback by her own forwardness.

Kim continued to laugh as she shook her head. "You're making it very difficult for me to continue being mad at you."

Kerry smiled big. "Well," Kerry teased. "Which one?"

Kim paused. "I'd like to think that my favorite was the one with the orange monster wearing….."

Kerry was nodding. "…the tennis shoes," they said in unison.

"You monsters live such interesting lives," Kerry said repeating the famous Bugs Bunny line. "That's my favorite also. Actually, there were only two Bugs Bunny's with the orange monster. There's the one where Bugs is doing Gossamer's hair and the other one where he's doing Gossamer's nails."

Kim smiled and just stared once again at Kerry. "You know you are just one big mystery."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Oh, it's definitely a good thing."

Kerry wanted to keep the conversation light. She didn't want to talk about their kiss, their Thanksgiving dinner, their kiss, their professional arguments today, or their kiss. And quite frankly, she wasn't ready to talk about their future. She just wanted to continue to look at Kim. Kerry stayed on the topic of TV. She loved to watch Kim laugh. Just like she did during Thanksgiving, before there was any tension between them.

"How about the one with the monster on the airplane wing?"

Kerry nodded in agreement. "Oh, I loved that one. Did you know the guy in the plane was William Shatner?"

"From the Twilight Zone to the Space Ship Enterprise. That's some serious jet lag." Kim laughed at her own joke and began to survey Doc's to find empty tables around them.

Kerry looked at her watch. They have once again managed to close a restaurant; she was shocked that it had been four hours since she had begged Kim to stay.

"How about you?" Kim asked.

"Huh? I'm sorry, Kim. How about me, what?"

"I have an early shift tomorrow," Kim continued, looking at her watch, "Actually later today. How about you?"

"Me too."

"Ready to blow this pool hall?"

Kerry nodded at Kim as she, to herself, damned time for moving. No, Kerry wasn't ready to leave. Or ready to stop looking at Kim. Or ready to stop listening to Kim laugh. Reality took hold; she had to be back at work in less than 5 hours.

That night, they shared two pots of coffee and split 4 pieces of chocolate mousse pie.

As Kim gathered her papers and started to slide out of the booth, Kerry asked, "Are you available this evening for dinner?"

"Kerry Weaver, are you asking me out on a date?" Kim's expression did not fit her teasing tone. Kim looked like she had just given Kerry a test and was anxious for the result. Kim was baiting Kerry.

"Um, yeah. Yes. Yes, I am. How about you come over to my place after our shifts." Kim began to walk towards the door. Kerry following behind, continued, "I'm a really good cook, so I've been told. Any dietary requirements I should know about?"

"No. I love all food." Kim stopped walking, looked deep into Kerry's eyes and smiled. "I'm looking forward to this."

"Great, me too." Kerry smiled at Kim. Inside, Kerry was jumping up and down because she had passed the test.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note – Part 1**: This fic was originally written in from January – September 2001. And it was publish on FF sites that are now long, long gone. I sincerely thank the Calzona (Grey's Anatomy) fandom and its FF writers for reminding me that FF isn't dead and in the general scheme of things, this fic isn't completely half bad. So therefore, It deserves to be reborn as it was originally enjoyed by a few. Holla out to any Chalupas still out there and a deep longing kiss to seven special women, who should know who they are.

**Author's Note – Part 2**: the italicized parts are internal dialogue, which I am/was kinda obsessed with

**Author's Note – Part 3**: All "ER" characters and institutions are the property of Warner Bros., ConstantC Productions and Amblin Television. "Bugs Bunny" characters and institutions belong to Warner Bros. Karen and Aimee – they are mine, all mine!) Janet Jackson belongs to Virgin Records. Scrabble is a trademark of Hasbro Inc. The rules of Strip Scrabble contained within this fanfic were created by ME. Characters from "When Harry Met Sally" were created by the late, great Nora Ephron.

I mean no harm. Strictly for enjoyment purposes only.

Hella Crazy Thanks to: Sonnychibagrrl and Shannon (thanks for the inspiration(s) and all the fanfic talkdowns – Parts 3 & 4 would NEVER-ever have been born had it not been for the two of you – kneeling before you both with chocolate and strawberries) and Wigbee (thanks for the use of "Chief")

Beta: none, so all the mess is my own

Chapters: 1 (originally written in January 2001), 2 (originally written in February 2001), 3 (Originally written June 2001), and 4 (Originally written in September 2001)

* * *

___**Present Day (approximately three weeks after **____**Kim and Kerry's first night together**_)

As Kim was about to hang up, she heard Kerry's voice, "Kim? Kim? You still there?"

"Kerry? Yeah? What? What's wrong?"

"I-I-I can't wait to see you."

Kim's eyes lit up. "Me too. Bye."

"Bye."

Kim continued her Chicken Kiev preparation. Here she was. Cooking. Cooking for Dr. Kerry Weaver, who would be arriving in less than forty minutes. The last three weeks with Kerry had been wonderful. They were dating. Exploring. Discovering. Learning.

As Kim proudly pounded the chicken with the poultry mallet, she remembered how she almost convinced herself to give up on Kerry.

* * *

_**Three weeks ago (immediately after Episode 7x11, "Rock, Paper, Scissors" and their extended conversation at Doc Magoos)**_

Kim could not sleep. She tossed and turned, attempting to process the day's events. Kim grabbed the pillow next to her and screamed into it. _Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!_ She continued her tight hug of the pillow wishing it were Kerry. _Is Kerry serious? Is Kerry really ready to pursue a relationship with me or is she just scared to lose me as a friend? Jesus, Kimmie, relax! Get a grip on yourself!_

But Kim could not relax. Although she couldn't find a comfortable emotional state, she continued to shift in bed, attempting to find a comfortable physical one.

* * *

At 5:45 a.m., a phone in Manhattan rang.

"Hello?" answered Karen in a sleepy voice.

"Hey, it's me."

"Who is it?" asked Karen's girlfriend, Aimee.

"Legs? Legs, is that you?"

"Yeah, did I wake you?"

"No, I was here in bed at..." Karen turned on the nightstand light to look at the alarm clock and continued, "...5:45 in the morning reading 'Rubyfruit Jungle' for the 20th time. What the fuck did you think I was doing?"

"Oh, right, you're an hour ahead. I'm sorry, Karen. I can't sleep and I really need to talk to someone."

"That's OK. I need to get up in 15 minutes anyway. What's going on? Are you alright? It's,4:45 in Chicago!" Karen propped herself further up in bed. "Wait, is this about that Weaver-chick again?"

"Aaaaaaah, bright light. Bright light!" Aimee barked as she buried her head under her pillow. "Is that Kim? Tell her to stay away from the straight girls - they're evil. They are out to destroy us as a race."

Karen laughed, turned off the light, kissed Aimee's shoulder, got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Aimee says 'hello.'"

Kim laughed. "I heard what she said. And I completely agree with staying away from straight girls but, and I know what you're going to say, but I don't think that Kerry is really straight."

"Ok, Legs, listen, as your first girlfriend and as someone who still loves you..."

"...despite the fact that you tore my heart out, put it in a blender and hit the puree button," giggled Kim as she completed Karen's standard sentence in a mimicking tone.

"Hey, stop stealing my line," Karen purred, "You shrinks always do that!" Karen began to brew a pot of coffee.

"First of all, I never broke your heart because we never went out. Second of all, we were in the fifth grade."

"Hey, I'm a victim of timing. You didn't come out until college and I knew I was a big 'ole dyke when I was 10. I always thought you had the hottest legs, even in the fifth grade. And as far as I was concerned, you were my girlfriend. We were each other's first girlfriend."

"Karen, please. Be serious. I really need you to listen and advise. "

"Fine. Fine. What did Dr. Red Head do or did not do now? First, you think she's gay, second you think she's straight, and now you think she's a big dyke again. So, why do you think Dr. 'I'm straight, I'm straight. But we work well together' is not straight?"

Kim provided the "John Madden CBS Chalkboard" account of the day's Kim/Kerry events: the supply room, the admit desk and finally, Doc Magoos.

Karen poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, maybe he didn't need a psych consult?"

"Karen, he stabbed himself with a pair of ER suture scissors!"

"OK, that's bad! Sorry. Continue." Karen took a sip of coffee and sat down at her kitchen table.

"She denied avoiding you?" Karen sighed and shooked her head.

"Yeah. And she used that tone, that 'Don't-question-my-ER-authority-I'm-the-ER-Chief' tone; she was just so damn sarcastic. But she looked so hot. And we were alone in a back room. And I hadn't seen her in two weeks. I just wanted to throw her up against the wall and kiss her. But she was so damned sarcastic that I wanted to smack her in the head with my clipboard."

"Uh-huh." Karen poured herself a bowl of cereal. Kim continued with the recap.

"You showed her up in front of a subordinate? Smooth, Legs, real smooth."

"Well, she was pissing me off."

"I can see that."

"And, at the time, it felt good to show her up because I was just so upset about how she acted earlier in the drug room."

"Right, you wanted to regain some control."

"What? No. That's not it at all."

Karen rolled her eyes as she refreshed her cup of coffee.

Kim continued. "I was so upset. Kerry was clearly setting some boundaries. She was clearly running away. Pushing me away. And I was just so hurt, so angry. After my shift, I went to Doc Magoos, the diner across the street from the hospital, to finish up on some charts. And then Kerry found me."

"Wait a minute. What happened to that awesome new office of yours? You went to a diner? To work? And how did Kerry find you?"

"I told my office where I would be."

"Oh I get it. You wanted Kerry to find you. Slick!"

"What? No. That's not it at all."

"OK." Karen wasn't convinced. "So what happened when you saw her?"

"Well she came in and my knee-jerk reaction was to high tail it out of there. She wanted to talk but I was so tired of talking. We had done enough talking that day. But God, she looked so cute. She was wearing that Paddington Coat, you know the one I was telling you about. Then she told me that she missed me. "

"She did? Wow. What did you say?"

"I told her that the feeling would pass and that we would soon be back to being friendly co-workers..."

"Wow. Harsh."

"...so then she said that she's not sure that's what she wanted."

"Whoa!" Karen put down her spoon. "Finally, now we're getting to the good part."

"And that's when I got up and put on my coat and tried to walk out."

"What? She opens herself up to you and you bolt? Who's running now, Legs?"

"I just felt trapped. I couldn't breathe. It was like Kristen all over again."

"No, it's not like Kristen all over again. Kristen used you. Kristen couldn't deal with her issues with men, took a sabbatical from them and took a tour of Lesbotown. Unfortunately, you were her first and last stop on a very bumpy ride. And from what I'm hearing, Dr. Red is nothing like Kristen. I mean you're the one that knows her but she doesn't seem to like surprises. She just needs time to adjust. Time to come out and accept."

"I guess so."

"You know the two of you make me friggin' dizzy. I'm gay. I'm straight. Let's be friends. I have enough friends. I tried to call you. My answering machine is broken, which we both know is a big fat lie. I bought you a really expensive book. Shove your really expensive book up your ass. I love her. I hate her. You're an incompetent doctor. No, you're an incompetent doctor. I came to find you. I'm leaving. Blah. Blah. BLAH. BLAH. BLAH. Did I leave anything out? Am I missing something? Because, Legs, it is so clear to me that the two of you need to start bumping uglies as soon as possible. And for a pair of doctors, you're both acting like a pair of 12-year-olds."

New Yorkers, or at least this one, always had that annoying habit of not allowing you to get a word in edgewise. Kim sighed and interupted, "Well, Miss Smartypants, you did miss something because I haven't gotten to the punch line yet. She boxed me in and wouldn't allow me to leave Docs. She held my hand. She held my hand in public, no less. And asked me to stay. We stood there for what seemed to be hours, frozen, desperately trying to read each other. And Karen, I saw it. I saw her humble and pleading. I felt her sincerity. I felt her longing shoot though her hand and into my body. I just wanted to faint."

"Kim, this is awesome. She seems as if she's actually ready to enter the dark side. Did you stay? Please tell me you stayed."

"I did."

"And?"

"And we talked. We talked about..."

"Kristen?"

"No, about Bugs Bunny. About 'Wonder Woman.' About the game shows 'Press Your Luck' and 'Name That Tune.' About 'The Twilight Zone.' We sat in Docs for four hours just laughing. No drama. No tension. Just like it used to be. Like during our Thanksgiving dinner. And here's the punch line: she asked me out. She's cooking me dinner at her place tonight."

"Legs, this is so great. This is what you wanted. So why the hell did you call me? What is the problem? You should be dancing in the streets."

"I know it's what I want. But..."

"EeeeeeeeeYes? But what? Ya know, forget Dr. Red; she's not the problem. You're the one that's acting all confused and waffling," Karen caught her breath. "Legs, listen. The two of you need to both calm down. Relax. Stop over thinking. Just enjoy each other company. Stay in the moment. Isn't that what you shrinks say? Tell me what are you scared of? Kristen, the sequel?"

"Well, that's part of it but..."

"But what?" Karen took a sip of coffee.

"Karen, I think Kerry could be the One. I really want her to be the One."

Karen put down her coffee mug. "Oh... hhhhmmm... well, in that case, take it slow, Legs. Kerry is very lucky. Take it slow and enjoy every moment."

"I will, Karen. Thanks for listening."

Kim hung up and sighed. There! She finally said it out loud. Kim wasn't scared of Kerry's indecisive feelings for her. Kim was scared of just how intense her feelings for Kerry were. And running away from Kerry was not going to change them.

"I'm in big trouble." Kim finally laid back down on her bed, smiled and finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note – Part 1**: This fic was originally written in from January – September 2001. And it was publish on FF sites that are now long, long gone. I sincerely thank the Calzona (Grey's Anatomy) fandom and its FF writers for reminding me that FF isn't dead and in the general scheme of things, this fic isn't completely half bad. So therefore, It deserves to be reborn as it was originally enjoyed by a few. Holla out to any Chalupas still out there and a deep longing kiss to seven special women, who should know who they are.

**Author's Note – Part 2**: the italicized parts are internal dialogue, which I am/was kinda obsessed with

**Author's Note – Part 3**: All "ER" characters and institutions are the property of Warner Bros., ConstantC Productions and Amblin Television. "Bugs Bunny" characters and institutions belong to Warner Bros. Karen and Aimee – they are mine, all mine!) Janet Jackson belongs to Virgin Records. Scrabble is a trademark of Hasbro Inc. The rules of Strip Scrabble contained within this fanfic were created by ME. Characters from "When Harry Met Sally" were created by the late, great Nora Ephron.

I mean no harm. Strictly for enjoyment purposes only.

Hella Crazy Thanks to: Sonnychibagrrl and Shannon (thanks for the inspiration(s) and all the fanfic talkdowns – Parts 3 & 4 would NEVER-ever have been born had it not been for the two of you – kneeling before you both with chocolate and strawberries) and Wigbee (thanks for the use of "Chief")

Beta: none, so all the mess is my own

Chapters: 1 (originally written in January 2001), 2 (originally written in February 2001), 3 (Originally written June 2001), and 4 (Originally written in September 2001)

* * *

___**Present Day (approximately three weeks after **____**Kim and Kerry's first night together**_)

Kerry continued on I-94. Another 20 minutes until Kim's. Kerry switched to automatic pilot and for the first time, allowed herself to relax. After the day's events in the ER with the explosion in the sweatshop, it was very comforting to know that one Dr. Kim Legaspi awaited her arrival with an open ear, a full body hug and dinner on the table. Kerry giggled to herself at the thought of Kim being a wife. What a difference three weeks make.

She remembered, three weeks ago, on her way home after "bumping" into Kim at the diner, how fast her heart was beating. She had asked a woman out on a date. Whoa! And she said yes. Double Whoa! She kept pinching and telling herself that this was her reality now - it was all true. Dr. Kim Legaspi was coming over to her house for dinner.

Kerry opened her car door, got in and started her drive home. Her heart was still beating so fast. She knew how lucky she was that Kim had told her office where she was going to be. She knew how lucky she was that Kim was still at the diner. And she knew how lucky she was that Kim decided to stay.

* * *

_**Three weeks ago (driving home after their extended conversation at Doc Magoos)**_

"What will I wear?" Kerry fretted.

"SHIT! What will I cook? Pasta. No, too messy. Beef. No, too filling. Fish. No, too many choices. Chicken. Yes, always a safe choice... OK, got the main ingredient. Now, I need a dish."

Kerry scrolled through the Library of Congress-sized cookbook in her head and smiled when she discovered the perfect dish.

"FUCK! I'm cooking dinner for Kim! At my house!" Kerry slapped her steering wheel, grinned from ear to ear, eager for tomorrow night to arrive.

* * *

___****__**Three weeks ago (the night after their extended conversation at Doc Magoos. This is m**_y version of Episode 7x12, "Surrender" - ___**Kim and Kerry's first night together)**_  


"Broadway... Seton... Commonwealth... Beacon... Radcliffe... SHIT!" Kim was reading the street signs aloud as she drove past them.

"I know I passed it or maybe I took a wrong turn." Kim looked at her watch as she waited for the light to turn green. 7:15 p.m.

_Dammit, I'm late!_

Kim anxiously checked her rearview mirror before pulling over to the side. She flipped open her cell phone and dialed.

At 8:16 p.m., a phone in Manhattan rang.

"Yo!"

"Hey, it's me."

"Legs, is that you?... "

"Yeah... "

"Oh, no. What now? Did you guys break up already?" Karen slapped her leg. She always managed to crack herself up.

"Ha! Very funny. I need a favor. You're on the internet I presume?"

"Of course."

"I'm lost. I think Kerry gave me incorrect directions. Can you jump on Mapquest before I lose my mind?"

"What, they don't have gas stations in the Midwest?" Karen teased.

"Yes, they do. But I haven't seen one in about two miles. And besides, I needed a quick pep talk."

"Fuck her brains out and don't forget to use Saran Wrap. Remember, she is one who's walked with the three-legged beast. She maybe contaminated." Karen laughed again.

Kim shook her head and sighed.

"OK. OK. Don't get your femmey knickers in a twist. Let me have your coordinates, please."

As Karen was entering Kim's location and Kerry's address, she continued to speak, "So what kind of pep talk do you need?"

"Tell me I'm not making another mistake."

Karen sighed. "You're not making another mistake."

"Tell me it's going to be different this time."

"It's going to be different this time." Karen waited for Mapquest to provide the directions. "Hmmm, you really do dig this Weaver-chick, dontcha?"

"I do and it scares me."

"OK. If you will allow me to be serious..."

Kim laughed and interjected, "You know how to do that?"

"... Shuddup! Aimee's calming me down somewhat. Anyway, Legs, I said it last night. Relax. If there is one bit of advice I can give you, it is don't be a whore tonight..."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't fuck her tonight. Listen, Legs, you're reasonably intelligent. Look at ALL your past relationships..."

"AND?"

"Oh, boy... Your honor, I submit this excel spreadsheet listing all of Kim's relationships as Exhibit A. In this column, the court will clearly see that Kim has slept with every woman on the first date. And in this column, notice that all listed relationships have ended in divorce."

Kim was silent.

"Legs, you're a horny toad. And quite frankly, I think that's hot. But if you want to cancel one of the common denominators from all your failed relationships, you at least need to know one of them."

"You know I never really realized..."

Karen smiled, knowing that she out-shrinked the Shrink. She joked, "Whore. Slut. Trollop. Jezebel. Harlot."

"Funny. Oh, yeah, you're a riot!"

"Anything to put a smile on that beautiful face of yours... OK... here you are, you're not that far off course; you're just taking the scenic route. No, biggie! Go another two blocks. Make a right onto Westchester. You'll be on that for what seems to be forever. But don't get discouraged. Then hang a right onto Ledgebrook. You'll start off in a really good neighborhood, and then it will get really bad. Make sure your doors are locked. A left onto Bowman. You'll be entering the ritzy side of town. About a half a mile is North Terrace: home of Big Red. Hang a right."

Kim finished scribbling Karen's instructions on a pad, put her car in drive and continued her journey. "Thanks, Karen. I know I can always count on you."

"Always. BFF. Remember? That's what you wrote in our grade school yearbook."

Kim smiled. "Yup. Best Friends Forever."

"So, are you nervous?"

"YES! VERY!"

"Well, if it's any consolation, I bet she's more nervous."

"I doubt it."

"Just relax. Remember... do not sleep with her tonight; you'll have plenty of time for that. Just chill. And be yourself. She won't be able to resist." Karen changed her voice, "She'll fall under your spell... mwahahaha." Another slap on the leg.

"See, that's my problem, I'm under hers... thanks again... hugs to Aimee."

"Anytime, Dollface. Good Luck tonight."

Finally! Kim pulled into Kerry's driveway. Kim turned off the ignition and slumped back into her seat.

_I'm not going to have sex tonight. I am not going to have sex tonight._

Kim grabbed the two bottles of wine that were lying on the passenger seat, looked in the rearview mirror, sighed, and then smiled. "Well, here goes nothing!"

_DING. DONG._

Kerry wiped her hands on a dishrag as she walked towards her door. _I hope the chicken is juicy enough,_ Kerry worried to herself. Before she opened the door, Kerry glanced at the mirror in her foyer. She adjusted a few hair strands in the front. _I hope I look all right,_ Kerry worried again. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi." Kerry motioned for Kim to come inside. "Did you find the house OK?"

"Your directions were perfect. I'm sorry I'm late. I...um... had to get gas and run to the ATM."

As Kim walked in, her shoulder lightly brushed against Kerry's. Kerry jumped as if she was shocked with static electricity.

"Whoa, you OK?" Kim grabbed Kerry's hand. "Steady. A little nervous are we?" Kim smirked and was relieved to see Kerry's nervousness.

"I-I-I... uh... um... I just hope you like the dinner."

"Uh-huh... Well perhaps this will take some of the edge off." Kim offered Kerry one of the bottles of wine that she was carrying.

Kerry smiled when she glanced at the bottle. "Pouilly Fume. An excellent choice, ma'am."

"I remembered that's what you ordered back on Thanksgiving. During our first dinner together."

Kerry stood still. Continuing to smile and stare at Kim. _Well, this is weird. God, she looks so amazing tonight!...Should I kiss her hello?_ Kerry took a minute step towards Kim. _Do lesbians do that? Kiss each other hello? Perhaps that's pushing things._Kerry retreated and took a quick step back. _I mean, we've never kissed each other hello before. But I did ask her out._ Kerry sighed. _Which makes this a date. Kim even said it herself last night. And since I asked her out, perhaps I should make the first move._ Kerry took a deep breath. _Ok, breathe, one step at a time. Don't rush things. Kim's the expert here. Follow her lead. But I did ask her out; perhaps I'm the one who needs to initiate the hello kiss._ Kerry winkled her nose, in deep conflict._Ok, relax._ Kerry exhaled. _Perhaps I'm making this more complicated than it really is..._

_Well, this is weird. She's just staring at me. What the hell is going on in that red head of hers? Hhhmm, that was an interesting expression. God, what the hell is she thinking? Should I say something?_

Kim cocked an eyebrow. That slightest movement brought Kerry back to the present. She nervously laughed knowing that Kim was watching her think the entire time. "I was just thinking about dinner... and... um... " Kerry began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, it smells fantastic in here. You really are a chef."

"... if I added enough bread crumbs." Kerry continued walking as she scolded herself on her improvisational skills. _Bread crumbs!_ Kerry rolled her eyes. _Great save, Weaver, you bonehead!_

"So what's on the docket this evening?"

"Chicken Kiev."

"Yum." Kim followed Kerry into the kitchen.

"Yeah. It should be about another ten minutes or so. You can... " Kerry turned around quickly to find Kim inches from her. Kerry blushed.

_God, she's beautiful._ They thought in unison.

Kerry quickly looked down, placed the bottle of wine on the counter and laughed nervously. Kim followed suit and placed the second bottle of wine on the counter.

Kerry countered the awkward silence, "Hhhhmm, make yourself at home. I... um... have brie, hummus and crackers in the living room... I... um... should check the chicken and I'll be right in to join you."

Kim shuffled her feet. "Yeah, it smells fantastic." Kim rolled her eyes. _Asshole, you said that already._

Kerry, not noticing Kim on rewind, continued, biting her bottom lip, "I hope you like garlic potatoes."

"I love hummus," Kim blurted.

"Huh?" Kerry asked confused. "Oh, yes, hummus. I... um... put it in the living room."

"Did you say you made mashed potatoes?"

"Mashed?"

Kim nodded wildly. "I love mashed potatoes."

"Oh, yes, potatoes. No, garlic. I... um... made garlic potatoes.

Kim rolled her eyes again, smiled at the awkward and overlapping conversation and sighed. "I love garlic potatoes, too."

At the same time, Kim noticed that Kerry was opening her mouth to say something. Kim quickly grabbed both Kerry's hands in hers, giving them both a moment of breath and silence.

Kerry smiled and exhaled loudly. "Do you want some wine now or start when dinner is ready?"

"NOW." They said in unison as they finally shared a laugh.

"I threw in a bunch of CDs in the player, but please feel free to put on whatever. I have a few CDs by the stereo but the bulk of my music collection is upstairs in the spare bedroom."

Kim made her way to the living room. "I love Earth Wind and Fire." She shouted towards the kitchen.

"Aren't they great? This is their greatest hits CD." Kerry shouted back.

Kim began to inventory the CDs next to the stereo. _Dixie Chicks, Aretha Franklin, Annie Lennox, James Taylor, the Rippingtons, Stone Temple Pilots, Backstreet Boys, Shaggy, Duran Duran, Bach, Grace Jones, Elvis Costello, Chopin..._

Kerry interrupted Kim's CD survey. She offered Kim one of the glasses of wine she was carrying. "Just to let you know...some of those CDs aren't mine..."

"Well... there is nothing wrong with being open to different things." Kim took a sip of wine.

Kerry laughed nervously and continued, "My niece spent last weekend with me. She was trying to get me up to speed with Top 40 music." Kerry took another sip and changed her voice to mimic her niece. "OK, like, Aunt Kerry? Shaggy is just wicked awesome. He does like this amazing thing with like his voice."

Kim laughed. "Wicked awesome?"

Kerry continued, not breaking character, "God, like, I'm from Worchester, Massachusetts and like, really cool things are, like, wicked awesome."

Kim smiled, basking in Kerry's performance. Kim loved watching Playful Kerry. Very different from "I'm in charge of the ER" Kerry.

Kerry handed Kim her wine glass, allowing her to now gesticulate wildly. Kerry flipped back her imaginary long hair and continued, "OK, and like, N*Sync are way better dancers than the Backstreet Boys; but the Backstreet Boys are totally wicked talented and are, like, way wicked cuter."

Kim laughed and offered that her niece preferred N*Sync. "Well, please tell me Duran Duran is yours cuz I was a big Duranie back in the day. I was so in love with Nick Rhodes, the keyboard player. I think it was all the makeup. He just looked so pretty - like a girl."

Kerry smiled and quickly returned to Serious, Nervous Kerry. "You know upstairs I have some kd lang and Melissa Etheridge... um... actually I may have an Indigo Girls CD too."

Kim did a military quarter-turn to face Kerry. Kim smiled and softly rubbed the side of Kerry's right arm with her index finger. "You know there's no blue print to being a lesbian."

"Huh?"

"It's just that we...um... not all lesbians think, look, act the same way. We come in all shapes and sizes and like all types of music."

"Oh, of course... um... right... I just thought perhaps..."

The kitchen timer interrupted Kerry's backpedaling.

Kerry continued, "Great. Dinner is ready."

Kerry loved watching Kim eat. This realization surprised Kerry, but it was true. _Everything little thing she does is magic._ Kerry laughed at the Police lyric.

"Did you say something?" Kim asked, distracted in her own thoughts. _Man does Kerry look HOT. Yes indeedie! Yup, I know what I want for dessert. Kerry Brule. Kerry Crème Brule._

Kerry cleared her throat. "Wow, you're a member of the Clean Plate Club."

Kim snapped out of it. "Oh my, Kerry, that was absolutely wonderful. Delicious. Awesome." Kim sat back in her chair. "I'm stuffed."

"Great." Kerry beamed. "I'm glad."

Kim refreshed her glass of wine. "I think you turned me onto Pouilly Fume. I've never had it until our Thanksgiving dinner."

Kerry took the bottle from Kim and refreshed her glass as well. "It's great isn't it? It's a sauvignon blanc, which of course, I've had before. But I never had Pouilly Fume until Paris and Kenny. That's where we went on our honeymoon."

"Paris? Wow." _Kerry and Kenny. Kenny and Kerry. UGH! How gross! I wonder why they divorced. Oh, Kerry, what I can show you. What I can do to you. I'll show you a honeymoon, baby._

"Yeah, it was beautiful. Hmmm, Paris in the spring. Kenny ordered it our first night there." Kerry paused, swirled the wine in her glass and continued, "I lost my virginity that night, drunk on Pouilly Fume."

As Kim recovered from chocking on a sip of wine, she said, "You mean, you didn't... "

"Nope."

"Until you... "

"Yup."

"Uh-huh." Kim smiled, laughed and shook her head in disbelief over yet another Kerry life fact.

"Does that surprise you?" Kerry asked, reading Kim's expression.

Kim paused. "Yeah, it does. You don't seem like the 'wait-until-marriage' type."

"I was... but I'm not anymore," Kerry reached for Kim's hand. "Do you believe that people can lose their virginity more than once in a lifetime?" Kerry squeezed Kim's hand harder.

Kim tried to catch her breath. She found the silence deafening. In the background, she heard Kerry's carousel CD player spin to play the next CD. Janet Jackson's janet CD began playing.

"Kim, did you hear what I said?" _God, I hope I'm not being too forward._

_Kerry Weaver, you little slut. I can't believe she's putting the moves on me. I'm the resident lesbian expert here. OK, channel Karen. I am not going to sleep with this woman tonight. Oh, but look how hot she looks and she's giving me the bedroom eyes. Oh, Kerry I want to take you here. Throw everything off the dining room table and just have you as dessert. Wait...calm down. This is insane. I am not going to sleep with this woman tonight. This is our first real date. I can't sleep with another woman on a first date._

_**like a moth to a flame burned by the fire... my love is blind, can't you see my desire**_

_Fuck it!_ At this, Kim grabbed the edge of the tablecloth; pulled as hard as she could to the left; and watched everything, wine glasses, plates, and utensils, crash to the floor away from them.

Before Kerry had a chance to react, Kim ran over to face Kerry and pulled her out of her seat. Kim positioned Kerry so she was sitting on the table in front of her.

Before Kerry had a chance to speak, Kim erased all thoughts in Kerry's mind by kissing her neck. At first, very softly and gently. Kim continued when Kerry's breathing pattern changed. She began to trace the middle of Kerry's neck with her tongue. Kerry responded again. Kim took a stronger hold of Kerry's head, playing with her hair, as she continued her exploration. Sucking. Kissing. Licking. Biting. Tasting. Kim pulled back the lapels of Kerry's button-down shirt as she kissed the top of Kerry's chest.

_**Come with me don't you worry; I'm gonna make you crazy; I'll give you the time of your life**_

Kim was overcome with emotion. She pulled back, laid her forehead on Kerry's, caught her breath and looked into Kerry's eyes. "I just want to devour you, Kerry."

"Oh Kim...oh, everything feels so good... oh, don't stop now..."

At this, Kim took a stronger hold on the lapels and ripped open Kerry's shirt. Kim heard buttons hitting the china on the floor.

Again, Kim locked eyes with Kerry. "Fuck, Kerry, you're so beautiful."

Kerry, still gasping for air, whispered into Kim's ear, "Show me... show me how beautiful you think I am..."

_**I'm gonna take you places, you've never been before and you'll be so happy that you came**_

Kerry's arms fell to her sides as she awaited Kim's response. She felt the remains of her shirt cascade off her shoulders and down her back. She thought she heard the shirt get thrown against her china cabinet but she couldn't be sure. All she knew was she wanted the beautiful woman before her to take her.

Kim quickly stripped Kerry of her bra. She cupped Kerry's breasts in her hands and began to run her tongue inside the valley.

Wanting to hear just how loud Kerry can scream, Kim slowly and teasingly slid her left hand down Kerry's front.

_**just close your eyes and hold on tight **_

"OH, Kerry, you 're so... "

"... wet for you. Ohhh, ummmm, don't stop."

**_oh baby, don't stop, don't stop, go deeper baby deeper, you feel so good I'm gonna cry_**

"Oh, Kim... oh yes... fuck me now."

Kim slowly slipped three fingers, slick with Kerry's wetness, inside Kerry, while her thumb continued to stroke Kerry's clit.

Kim continued to kiss Kerry's breasts. Playfully biting the nipples in time with her thrusts.

"Hhhhmmmm. How does this...hhhhmmmm..."

"Oooooooh, feels soooo good. How do I fffffeeee... ooooooohhh"

"... hhhhhmmm... like soft silk... hhmmhhmm"

"Oh, God, don't stop, UMMAGAWD..."

"mmhhmm... can we...hhmhmhhmmh...leave him out of this... mmhhhmm... say my name!"

"Oh, yes, oooooooh... "

"hhmmm... SAY IT!"

"oh, Kim, aahhh... Yes, Kim! Oooaaaaa, my Ggggggg, KIM, YES. OH. YES! YEEEEEEEEESSSSS, KIMMMMMMM!"

* * *

"Kim, did you hear what I said?"

Kim briefly looked down at her plate, partly embarrassed and partly distracted by her own thoughts. She met Kerry's stare. "We need to talk, Kerry."

"Oh. OK." Kerry voice was soft. She let go of Kim's hand. Her stomach sank and she looked down at her plate. _Oh, no, here it comes. She hated dinner. I've poisoned her. She hates me. She's going to leave. Please don't leave!_

"Helllloooo, Kerry." Kim placed her hand under Kerry's chin and lifted her head. "Stay with me. Stay in the moment. Please, this is important."

_Stay in the moment. What a psychiatrist._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note – Part 1**: This fic was originally written in from January – September 2001. And it was publish on FF sites that are now long, long gone. I sincerely thank the Calzona (Grey's Anatomy) fandom and its FF writers for reminding me that FF isn't dead and in the general scheme of things, this fic isn't completely half bad. So therefore, It deserves to be reborn as it was originally enjoyed by a few. Holla out to any Chalupas still out there and a deep longing kiss to seven special women, who should know who they are.

**Author's Note – Part 2**: the italicized parts are internal dialogue, which I am/was kinda obsessed with

**Author's Note – Part 3**: All "ER" characters and institutions are the property of Warner Bros., ConstantC Productions and Amblin Television. "Bugs Bunny" characters and institutions belong to Warner Bros. Karen and Aimee – they are mine, all mine!) Janet Jackson belongs to Virgin Records. Scrabble is a trademark of Hasbro Inc. The rules of Strip Scrabble contained within this fanfic were created by ME. Characters from "When Harry Met Sally" were created by the late, great Nora Ephron.

I mean no harm. Strictly for enjoyment purposes only.

Hella Crazy Thanks to: Sonnychibagrrl and Shannon (thanks for the inspiration(s) and all the fanfic talkdowns – Parts 3 & 4 would NEVER-ever have been born had it not been for the two of you – kneeling before you both with chocolate and strawberries) and Wigbee (thanks for the use of "Chief")

Beta: none, so all the mess is my own

Chapters: 1 (originally written in January 2001), 2 (originally written in February 2001), 3 (Originally written June 2001), and 4 (Originally written in September 2001)

* * *

___****__**Three weeks ago (the night after their extended conversation at Doc Magoos. This is m**_y version of Episode 7x12, "Surrender" - ___**Kim and Kerry's first night together)**_  


_Hi, I'm Kim and I'm a whore and I sleep with all women on the first date and I never realized this until I spoke to my best friend, which, by the way, was only two and a half hours ago, in my car because I needed directions because yours got me lost or I maybe was so nervous I wrote them down wrong but, anyway, back to this slut thing I have going on… Karen, that's my best friend, by the way… Karen said that if I sleep with you tonight we will be dooooomed and I don't want to be dooooomed with you Kerry because I really like you. I mean really. I mean a lot. And gosh, I really want to kiss you, Kerry. But I don't know… what are your thoughts on this?_ Kim sighed and her thoughts slowed down. _It's truly a miracle to me that I'm a psychiatrist. I'm surprised I haven't driven all my patients to jump out the window… Damn, look how hot she looks…_

_Great, Weaver! This date is going smoothly. What a catch you are. Look at her; she looks terrified. No, she looks serious. Gosh, I'm not ready for serious. Not yet. No serious. Right now, serious does not work for us. I'm not ready to talk. I don't want to discuss. I'm not ready to discuss. I just want to be. I want to, as Kim puts it, 'stay in the moment.' Perhaps hitting on her was the wrong thing. She clearly doesn't want to sleep with me tonight. She wants to take it slow. That's probably for the best anyway. I need to bring this back to funny. Just like last night at Doc Magoos. Take control Weaver. Fly the plane as you build it. A classic Weaverism. Fun and frolic with Kim and Kerry. Won't you be our neighbor? C'mon and zooma-zooma-zooma-zoom. Geez, will you look at those lips… I just wanna…_

* * *

"Kerry? Where are you?" Kim was growing anxious with each passing, lonely second. She was beginning to feel chilly. Being naked will do that. Kim was thankful that she opted for the silk scarves over the metal handcuffs. The metal would have made the chill worse.

Kim took the opportunity to look around Kerry's living room. Very classic. Mostly wood. Strong. Just like Kerry. Lived in. Warm, but not cluttered. Very organized. Very in control. Just like Kerry.

Kim wanted to look at her watch. _Dammit._ Kim momentarily forgot that Kerry had tied her hands behind her back, behind the chair. Kim looked over at Kerry's grandfather clock. Kim matched the ticking of the clock with the steady sound of her breathing.

_Where the hell is she?_

Kim's nose started to itch. _Fuck!_ Again, her tied hands prevented the automatic response.

"Kerry? Are you there?" Kim was beginning to get uncomfortable sitting on the hard oak dining room chair.

_Geez, I had no idea Kerry was into this scene. How hysterical. How cute…_

_**WHAK!**_

_The hell?_

_**WHAK!**_

_Is that a fucking whip?_ Kim shifted her weight.

"Kerrrrreeeeee?…"

_**WHAK!**_

_ZOINKS!_

_**WHAK!**_

It was getting louder.

"Um… honey? Is that you?" _That was a silly question._ "Aaaah… Kerry? What's that noise?" _Another silly question._

"What's your problem, Kim?" The whispered breath against Kim's ear disoriented her.

The low throaty voice behind her continued, "Does this turn you on?"

_What the! Where did Kerry come from? How did she sneak up on me?_

"Well? Does it?" Kerry purred, as she slowly scraped the ends of the whip along Kim's arm while she walked.

Kerry now stood in front of Kim. Dressed, from head to toe, completely in shiny black leather. Fuck me stiletto heels. Tight pants. Short-cropped jacket, which was half-zipped, revealing the top of Kerry's naked breasts. And covering the upper half of Kerry's face, a mask, with very small eyeholes, so small, that Kim could barely see the whites of Kerry's eyes.

_GAH! HO-LY SHIT! There she is. Finally. In front of me. Well this was certainly worth the wait. Day-um, look how hot she looks. Hee. I feel like I'm in the video for Madonna's 'Justify My Love.'_

Kerry leaned forward placing her hands on the arms of the chair.

"Does it?" Kerry continued her questioning.

_GAH!_ "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Kerry narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, Ker-"

Kerry quickly put her hand over Kim's mouth. "You will address me as 'Chief.' Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Chief."

Kerry smiled. "Better. Much. Much. Better."

Kerry continued to walk slowly around Kim.

"I have a present for you, Kim." Kerry reached under her right sleeve and pulled out another silk scarf. Unlike the plain black scarves that held Kim's arms together, this scarf was light brown with cheetah spots.

Kerry twirled the scarf, walked behind Kim, covered Kim's eyes and tied the scarf behind her head.

Kerry knelt behind Kim and stroked the scarves, which bound Kim's hands. She bent down further. Kerry took Kim's right index finger and licked the tip. "Kim, I have some policies and procedures that I need to go over with you."

Kerry began to suck on Kim's finger. "If I do something you like and you want more say, 'STAT.'"

Kerry continued sucking. "If you just want me to continue what I'm doing, say 'STABLE.'"

Kerry began to bite Kim's finger lightly at first but increased the pressure with each spoken word. "And if anything I do makes you feel uncomfortable, then say 'CODE RED.' I will then stop."

Kerry kissed Kim's palm. "Do you understand?"

"Yes…." Kim was so turned on. "…Chief."

As Kerry stood up, she stroked Kim's hair. "Ah, you're learning."

Kerry continued to walk around Kim. Kerry's leather suit made a creaking noise with each of her movements. With her sense of sight eliminated, Kim noticed that Kerry's steps sounded heavier.

"Do you like your present?" Kerry whispered.

"Yes, Chief." Kim bit her lip in anticipation.

"Good."

Kim jerked her face upwards towards the sound of Kerry putting on latex gloves. Kim again shifted in the chair, fully aware of how increasingly wet and excited she was becoming.

Kim jumped at the sensation of a cold metal stethoscope on her back.

"Please take a deep breath."

Kim obeyed.

Kerry moved the stethoscope over to the left. "Another deep breath," she ordered.

Kerry leaned towards Kim. "You passed your physical. And now…."

Kim knew that Kerry was now, once again, in front of her. Her face inches from hers. Her mouth inches from hers. _God, I want her._

"… I want to hear how hard your heart beats for me." As Kerry put the stethoscope over Kim's heart, she began to kiss Kim's neck.

"Oooooh, Kerry. Fuck me now!"

* * *

"Kerry?" Kim took a deep breath.

Kerry shook her head, knowing that she was some place else. She cleared her throat.

"Listen," Kim and Kerry said simultaneously.

"You first."

"No, you, Kerry, please."

_Geez, thanks for taking the lead, Kim._ Kerry sighed.

Kerry extended her hand to Kim. "Why don't we talk on the couch?"

Kim and Kerry sat at opposite ends of the couch, each leaning hard against a couch arm, each staring straight ahead. Kerry broke form first. She reached behind her and grabbed a couch pillow and held it against her chest. She sighed and slowly turned to face Kim.

Kim, hearing Kerry's sigh, turned to meet Kerry's glance. Both bodies sat stiff. Inside, both hearts raced furiously.

"Okay." Kerry bit her bottom lip and sighed again. "Listen, Kim. I really don't want to talk."

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean I do want to talk but it's just that I don't want to talk about anything serious…"

_Serious, bad. Got it._

Kerry continued, "… I just want to have fun…"

_Fun; check. Heh. I know something fun we can do…_

"… I want to laugh." Kerry ran her fingers through her hair, hoping that something would come to mind. "BUGS BUNNY!"

Kim laughed. "Do you always resort to Bugs Bunny to break the tension?"

"Are you shrinking me? Should I lie down before I answer that?"

Kim allowed Kerry to continue but smiled at the thought of Kerry lying down.

_That was supposed to be a joke. Why didn't she laugh?_ Kerry sighed. "Hmmm… I never thought about it that way. Huh. Yeah, I guess I do sometimes… so how about it? Some Bugs Bunny?"

"Okay."

Kerry jumped up and practically sped walked to her entertainment center. She opened a cabinet to reveal part of her videotape collection.

Kim was not surprised to see all of Kerry's tapes all facing the same way – all properly labeled. "Look at your tapes. All organized."

"They are grouped by genre and then alphabetical within the genre."

"But, of course, they are," Kim giggled. "Wow. You weren't kidding about your Bugs Bunny tape collection."

Kerry looked over her shoulder at Kim and smiled. "Kim, I don't lie and I especially don't lie about Bugs Bunny."

Kim's video collection, such as it was, was displayed all haphazardly, no semblance, no labels. "You should see my tapes. I am constantly taping over things I wanted to save because I don't ever label things."

Kerry smiled, "Oh, Kim. I may need to come over and get you organized."

Kerry found the tape she wanted, popped it in the VCR, turned on the TV, grabbed the remote, and hit the play button as she walked back to Kim on the couch.

The familiar opening Bugs Bunny theme song filled the room. Kim looked over at Kerry, who had the sweetest smile on her face. Kerry peripherally noticing Kim watching her, turned, met her eyes, pointed to the television and said, "Kiiiiiiiim… you're gonna miss it. This is a great one."

**BUGS BUNNY & THE THREE BEARS** appeared on the screen.

* * *

Kerry was wiping the tears from her eyes; she was breathless from all the laughing. "God, I love that one. One of my favorites."

"So, what is it about Bugs Bunny? Why do you love him so much?" Kim tilted her head to the side in inquiry.

"Now, this is probably a strange statement coming from the ER Rule Enforcer but what I love about Bugs Bunny Cartoons is there are no rules. Yet within this anarchy is intelligence and statement-making along with fun and laughs. And there are definitely more levels, higher levels to Bugs Bunny than just being a baby sitter for five-year-olds. For instance, the one we just saw, look at their version of the three bears. The larger bear is the baby. The smaller bear is the daddy. This visual goes against the norm of what is expected."

"Well, I love the part where Bugs flirts with the Momma Bear only to distract her but then she ends up falling in love with him."

"See? Behold, the power of The Bugs!"

Kim continued, now quoting Bugs Bunny, "Wait, don't move. Your eyes. Your lips." Kim leaned closer to Kerry just as Bugs leaned closer to the Momma Bear. "Why, you're beautiful."

Kerry taking Kim's lead, continued with the cartoon's script, "Tell me more about my eyes."

Kim softly kissed Kerry on the lips.

Shocked by yet another surprise kiss, Kerry was slow to realize what was happening. Kerry kissed back. She laid her trembling hand on Kim's cheek.

_Ooooh, bad move, Weaver. Take that hand back. I can't… I mean… I shouldn't…_

_Oh, Kerry, what are you doing to me?… Shit! I shouldn't… I mean… I can't… this would lead to other things and I won't be able to stop it… stop us._

Like the previous guerrilla kiss between them, Kerry pulled back.

Unlike that previous guerrilla kiss, Kim didn't leave.

Kerry felt dizzy. Her surroundings seemed to fade into the background. _Why did I pull way?_ Inside, Kerry was kicking herself. _I need to say something before she decides to leave._ For the second time tonight, Kerry broke the silence. "Would you like to play a game?"

"Thermonuclear War?" Kim teased.

"Is that from **War Games?** I vaguely remember that movie. I'm impressed."

"You know your Bugs Bunny. I know my movie trivia. But, yeah, what game did you have in mind? If it's Monopoly, I must be the shoe!"

Kerry walked to the front closet and looked through her collection of board games. "The shoe, huh? I'm a thimble person myself. But, no, not Monopoly. How about Scrabble?"

Kim rolled her eyes. _Scrabble. Scrabble is sooooo Kerry._ "Yeah, host's choice. Scrabble is fine." _WHAT are you agreeing to? You stink at Scrabble._

"Let's play in the dining room."

"Great. I'll help you clear the table." Kim followed Kerry back to the dining room.

* * *

After cleaning up and brewing some coffee, Kim and Kerry resumed their dining room positions, with the Scrabble board between them.

Kerry handed Kim the tile holder. "Here's your rack."

"Rack?" Kim looked up excitedly.

"Rack." Kerry held up the tile holder. "These things are called racks."

"Oh, right." Kim rolled her eyes and smiled slyly. _Geez, Kim, whore much?_ Kim let out a soft sigh. _I need to calm the fuck down before I get myself into trouble._

Kerry shook the pouch containing the letter tiles and held it out for Kim. "Okay. We each need to draw a letter to see who goes first."

Kim pulls a "Z." _Of course, figures._

Kerry pulls an "A." "Okay. I'm first. I'll keep the 'A.' Do you want to keep your 'Z?'

Kim places the 'Z' back in the pouch. "No way!"

"Do you want to keep score?"

"No, I try to avoid math whenever I can. So, please, you do it."

Kerry smiled as she reviewed her tiles. "Okay, I'll open. 'ESCROW.' Double letter on the 'W.' 8. 9. 10. 13. 14. 15. Double word score. That's 30 points."

_30 points. Wow!_ Kim rubbed her forehead as she looked over her titles. "Hmmm… all I have are consonants… give me a sec?"

"Take your time. This isn't a timed game. I'm going to grab another cup of coffee while you think." Kerry picked up her Scrabble rack and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Do you want another cup?" Kerry asked from the kitchen.

No response.

Kerry walked back into the living room carrying a hot cup of Joe. "Kim?"

"Huh?"

Kerry, after walking back into the kitchen, returned carrying her rack and sat back down.

Kim looked up. "What?"

"I asked if you'd like another cup of coffee?" Kerry took a sip.

"Um… no. No, thanks." Kim began to put tiles down. "Okay… off the 'C,' 'CAB.' Double Letter Score on the 'A.' 2. 5. 8. 8 points."

_All this time and she comes up with 'CAB?' She's just so adorable._ Kerry put down her coffee mug and immediately put down titles. "Off the 'W.' 'WAGGLE.' 4. 5. 7. 9. 10. 11. Double Word Score. That's 22 points."

"Off the 'E.' 'PEN.' Double on the 'P' and the 'N.' That's 9 points.

"Well, why don't you do it off the 'E' in 'WAGGLE' instead. That would give you 10 points instead of 9."

"Oh… yeah." Kim sighed.

As Kerry moved the tiles for Kim, Kim glanced at the score pad. _She already has 52 points; I have 19. Oh, boy. It's gonna be a loooong night._

* * *

_Don't take my spot. Don't take my spot._

"Hhhmm… oooh… hee… off the 'O.' 'ONYX.' Triple on the 'X.' So that's 24. 28. 29. 30. 30 points." Kerry smiled proudly. _I love when small words bring big points._

_Excellent. She didn't take my spot._

Kim proudly laid her tiles down. 'MADONNA.'

"Kim, the Universal Scrabble Code, Section 5, Subsection A, Paragraph 12, clearly states: 'No Proper Nouns.'"

_Yeah, I love Bugs Bunny. I love the anarchy, my ass!_ "Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not. Kim, the rules are no proper nouns."

Kim shook her head as she picked up her illegal tiles. _I hate this fucking game._

* * *

Kerry reviewed her calculation. "Minus 8 for you, since you didn't use your 'V,' 'C' and 'N.' Add that to my score. I used all my letters so I have no deductions. That leaves me with a grand total of 287 and your grand total is 170."

Kim dejected, mustered, "Wow. That's really impressive, Kerry!"

"Thanks." Kerry was beaming. "Well, I play every chance I get. At least once every two weeks. I call friends over."

"You have Scrabble pick up games?"

"Pick up games?" Kerry crinkled her nose not understanding the question.

"Never mind. It's a basketball reference."

"W-w-well, ya know, 170 is nothing to be shy about. That's a great score."

"Yeah, actually, it is the highest I've ever scored. Ever. And it would have been higher but I just had bad luck not having any vowels to work with." Kim sighed. "How about we change some of the rules?"

"Change the rules of Scrabble?"

Kim held her large pornhands up. "Kerry relax… I'm not changing the rules just augmenting them. You feel like learning Scrabble with a spin?"

Kerry nodded slowly. "Wait. Before you tell me, I want to put on some background noise." Kerry walked back to the entertainment center. Kim watched Kerry skillfully juggle three remote controls and return to the table.

Kim heard the piano stylings of Harry Connick, Jr. 'It Had To Be You' filled the room. Kim smiled. "Ooooh, 'When Harry Met Sally.' This is one of my all time favorites, Kerry. Ever!"

Kerry smiled at the validation. "It's a great background movie. Bugs requires that I sit in front of the television and watch it because it's so visual. But this… I can just leave this movie on repeat and have it play all day, all night long. It's mindless, sweet and fun." Kerry took another sip of coffee. "So, tell me about this 'new' Scrabble. I'm ready."

"Great. It's Strip Scrabble."

"How does that work?" Kerry inquired both anticipatory and scared of the response.

"Well… every time you put down and use an 'E' in a word, you must take off a piece of clothing."

"Why 'E'?"

"Because it's the letter with the most tiles. 'E' has twelve tiles. Are you game?"

Kerry never one to shy away from a challenge, agreed. _Damn you, Weaver, and your competitive nature. Shit, do I even have twelve pieces of clothing on? Hhhmmm… 2 socks… pants… underwear… bra… shirt…_

Kim, trying to suppress a grin, announced, "I'll go first since you went first the last game. 'NAME.' There. Just to let you know that I'm serious about this whole strip scrabble thing, I'll voluntarily take something off first.

Kim takes her watch off.

"Your watch? Kim, a watch is not a piece of clothing."

"Sure it is."

"Kim, the sheer breakdown of the word 'clothing' screams 'made of cloth.' A watch is an accessory; not a piece of clothing."

"My game. My rules. A watch is clothing. Anything you're wearing counts. That's the way it was during Strip Go Fish in grade school and during Strip Poker in Med school. I stand by those rules."

* * *

"AUDIT. Great word, Kerry. That's 25 points." Kim shook her head. _FUCK! Just how many words are there that don't have a fucking 'E' in it?_

"Yeah, but I'm still losing. I have 101 and you have 179." Kerry smiled knowing that she was winning the "real" game. So far, Kerry has only taken off both earrings, despite pulling three 'E's from the start of the game and five in total. Kim, on the other hand, sat watchless, sandleless and earringless.

Kerry smiled. _I love this game. Or now at least I love this version also. Heh. Well, only because I'm winning, at least in the strip part. Heh._

Kim looked over her tiles. _Fuck! Why didn't I have these tiles the last game? The only thing I have is 'FEATHER.' And that's two more 'E's.'_

"Oooooooh, 'FEATHER.' Good Word, Kim." _Heh. That's two more Es._ "Two more pieces of clothing please."

_I fucking hate this game. Hhhmm, I am all out of accessories._ Kim thought, as she did a quick inventory of her remaining clothing.

Kerry smiled. _Heh. Finally. She has to take off some real clothing now._

_How come every time I suggest playing this game, I'm always the only one that ends up naked? I hate this game. Look at Kerry. Smiling up a storm. Fully clothed. That little vixen._ Kim sighed as she thought of what to take off. _Well I might as well make the most of this._ Kim began to slowly unbutton her oxford shirt. She always loved watching other women watch her getting undressed. Kim dipped her head and looked at Kerry.

And Kerry was an appreciative audience. Kerry's mouth remained gaped open as she stared. Kim was careful to not allow her shirt to open fully. She wanted to delay Kerry's view as long as possible. Prolong the tease.

Last Button. Kim finally opened her shirt and flung it off her shoulders enough to reveal her breasts. As Kerry gasped, Kim paused the action to unbutton her sleeve buttons. She continued as she slowly allowed the shirt to continue to fall down her back. Kim reached behind her and thrusted her chest outward as she unfastened her bra. She slid it off and flung it at Kerry. It landed on Kerry's head.

Kerry looked upward admiring her new hat. She cleared her throat. "I guess it's my turn to play a word." But Kerry couldn't concentrate. She glanced back and forth from her Scrabble rack to Kim's naked full one.

Kim shivered. "I'm starting to feel chilled."

"Oh no. Then let's get you in front of the fireplace."

Kerry led Kim back to the living room and to the fireplace, which had been burning since Kim arrived. Kerry continued on, walked behind the couch to an old wooded chest and grabbed a quilt. As she laid it in front of the fireplace, Kim tended to the fire.

"Starting to feel warmer?"

They both sat on the quilt.

"Slowly but surely." Kim was still shivering.

Kerry inched closer to Kim and rubbed both her arms.

"Thanks. Much Better." Kim closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. The feel of Kerry's hands on her body, albeit just on her arms, was an incredible sensation.

Kerry listened to the crackling of the fire and **When Harry Met Sally** softly playing in the background as she leaned her head on Kim's shoulder.

"I'm scared, Kim." Kerry whispered.

"Me too." Kim responded, knowing exactly to what Kerry was referring.

"I've never done this before." Kerry continued.

"Me too… um… I mean… right… well, it's been a long time for me too, Kerry, if it will make you feel better… anyway, it's like riding a bike…."

Kerry turned to look at Kim. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

Kim chuckled and turned to look at Kerry. She watched the reflection of the fire dancing in Kerry's eyes. "Kerry, I… um… I… really like you a lot. I mean I… really care for you, Ker."

Kerry smiled shyly, knowing what Kim was attempting to say. "Me too, Kim."

"I-I-I mean…"

Kerry quickly put her hand over Kim's mouth. Kerry nodded. "Kim," she whispered. "I know." Kerry leaned in and hugged Kim. As she snuggled her head against Kim's neck, she took a deep breath of Kim's almost worn-off perfume. Kerry could feel Kim's quickened breathing. She lifted her head, reached up to put her hand on the back of Kim's neck, and pulled Kim towards her.

Kerry's tongue danced exploring Kim's mouth. The faint taste of coffee. Tender. Soft. Different, but good. Actually, different, but great. Electric.

Kim ran her hands down Kerry's back, stopping at the top of her pants. After grabbing a belt loop in each hand, Kim gently pulled Kerry on top of her as she carefully laid the both of them on the down quilt.

Kerry forged on with her discovery as she placed her right leg between Kim's, almost securing her position. She went back to Kim's neck. Nibbling. Gently kissing up the side of her neck. Sucking on her ears. "Oh, Kim," she whispered into them. Licking. She continued to climb up the tall blonde. Kerry held Kim's face in her hands and kissed Kim's closed eyelids.

Kim reveled in the newness of it all as she pulled Kerry's shirt from underneath her pants. Back. Strong. Kim continued feeling up Kerry's back. "I don't want to be the only one topless here. It's not fair."

Kerry lifted herself off Kim long and high enough allowing Kim to slip her shirt and bra off and over her head. Kerry placed her palms on the quilt to support her as she pushed off Kim once again.

"God, Kerry, you're stunning. The way the light hits your face. You're glowing. The way you're looking at me… right now. And your smile. You're taking my breath away." Kim reached up to cup Kerry's cheek. Kerry closed her eyes and turned her head to kiss Kim's palm.

Wanting to close the gap between them and continue the exploration, Kim gently pulled Kerry to her as the grandfather clock signaled midnight.

* * *

Kerry looked at her sleeping Amazon. Kerry smiled at the image – picturing Kim in a warrior uniform complete with steel breastplates. _This woman. This woman just walks into my life less than 7 months ago and look how she's affected me, changed me._

With her eyes, Kerry traced Kim's face. _God, she's so beautiful. Wait, beautiful isn't enough. Not for Kim. She's…_ With that mid-thought, Kim began to stir. Kerry's heart paused as she wondered if Kim was able to hear her thoughts. _Silly, of course not._Kerry shook off the impossibility as Kim began to open her eyes.

In the background, "When Harry Met Sally" continued to play. Kerry's favorite scene was about to begin. Kerry sat up, hugged her bent legs, and leaned her chin on her knees. One of the movie's final scenes. New Years Eve. After finally realizing that he loves Sally, Harry runs down the streets of Manhattan to find Sally at a party. It is about to strike midnight. Harry finds his love and recites his monologue, "… I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."

Kerry turned back and looked at Kim. They both smiled lovingly at each other knowing last night wasn't a mistake.

_Yup, this feels different. Fuck Karen's spreadsheet._ Kim rolled over onto her side and propped her head up with her hand.

"What's Up, Doc?" Kim mustered, in her sexy morning voice.

Kerry smiled, laid back down and mirrored Kim as she rolled to her side, propping her head up in her hand. She exhaled slowly. Finally! A person who quoted Bugs Bunny to her. Kerry leaned in and kissed Kim. _Hmmm… our first morning kiss._ And with a big smile on her face, Kerry replied, "What's Up, Doc?"

They kissed again celebrating the beginning of their first full day together.


End file.
